Christmas
by NightmareQueen
Summary: Naruto is alone at Christmas. Or is he? bad at summary, just read the story. Not long.


**Christmas **

**Okay, I wrote this one long ago, around Christmas but never posted it. ****So here you go!**

**Pairing: ummm... KakaNaruSasu... yea, we say so**

**I do not own Naruto, if I did I would be a big meanie and change everything hehe... so it's good I do not own the series.**

* * *

Naruto sighed and stared up at the clouds. No missions and no training because it was Christmas. It was already dark and start were visible but Naruto ignored the cold and stayed perfectly still where he had been the last two hours. His limbs were numb and he felt light headed. He sighed again. Christmas… God, how he hated even that stupid name! Christmas meant family. For him, that was quite impossible. Unless he had a seans. 

He felt a bit envious at Sasuke. He got invited to Sakura's party. Naruto was not. right now he did not care. He did not care about anything. He was glad he could be here alone, not being forced to play an idiot.

"Brooding are we? I thought only Sasuke did that."

Naruto turned around, cursed his frozen limbs as he lost balance. He had tumbled down the building if not strong arms caught him and he stared into Kakashi's one visible eye that was filled with concern.

"Eh, waddja mean brooding?!"

God, it was easy to slip into that mask.

"Naruto", Kakashi said clearly. "If you show me that fake smile I am going to throw you off the roof."

Naruto blinked in surprise and the smile crumbled away.

"That's better", Kakashi said. "Don't fak around me."

The Kyuubi vessel stared at his sensei. He was lifted up bridal style and soon Kakashi was jumping on the roofs to get to his house. Naruto could do nothing but letting Kakashi carry him.

The boy felt Kakashi's warmth and snuggled into it, greedily absorbing that warmth.

* * *

When they had reached Kakashi's house and was safe inside, the Copy-nin helped his student undress while scolding him gently: 

"What have I told you about training in the snow alone?"

"I was bored", Naruto shrugged. "Needed something to do, that's all."

"By wetting you clothes and then stay outside until you freeze to death?" Kakashi pondered. "Kind of suicidal."

"Maybe…" Naruto softly whispered.

The word was spoken so quietly that Kakashi had to strain his ears to hear it. When it sunk in Kakashi stared at his student who had bowed his head.

"What did you mean by that?" Kakashi said.

"N-nothing", was the quick answer.

Kakashi gently pulled the blonde into a hug and said:

"If you even think about suicide, I will hit you."

"No one would care…"

"I would", Kakashi said. "I would be sad if you did it."

"Why? Who likes the Kyuubi vessel?!"

If Kakashi got startled by Naruto's outburst, he did not show it. Instead he hugged the boy tighter and said very softly:

"I like the Kyuubi vessel. I like Naruto very much."

Naruto looked up at Kakashi and they stared at each other for a few minutes. Then Naruto leaned in and carefully planted a kiss on Kakashi's clothed cheek. Kakashi pulled down the mask and kissed Naruto. Soon Naruto untied Kakashi's hitai-ate and tossed it on the floor. Kakashi's hands roamed over Naruto's body and the air was filled with moans and panting.

* * *

Kakashi heard a knock on the door around ten on the night. He carefully removed himself from Naruto and went to answer. To his surprise, Sasuke stood there. 

"Sasuke?"

"Is Naruto here?" the Uchiha said.

"How did you know where I lived?" Kakashi was surprised.

"I didn't. I just followed Naruto's chakra", Sasuke said. "Is he here?"

"Yeah, he is", Kakashi said. "Why don't you come in?"

The raven came in and Naruto came in view.

"Sasuke!" he said. "Weren't you at Sakura's party?"

"Who wants to be in a room filled fangirls?" Sasuke said. "By the way, what are you doing here?"

Both Kakashi and Naruto swallowed while Sasuke only looked amused.

"Together now?" he said like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"I guess you can say that."

"Good for you", Sasuke said. "Want me to leave?"

"Why?" Naruto said. "Christmas is made for family, not to be alone."

Sasuke looked at the smiling blonde, and then to Kakashi. only now did he dumbly realize the Copy-nin's mask was gone. Kakashi noticed the stare and smirked.

"See something you like?"

Sasuke went red. Naruto only laughed while Kakashi giggled. Sasuke decided to jump at his sensei and knocked him over. Soon they all three had a major pillow fight. Sasuke and Naruto teamed up and attacked Kakashi. Kakashi had a hard time winning over them. Sasuke and Naruto did a high-five the first time they succeeded get Kakashi down. The second time Naruto hugged Sasuke. The third time Sasuke kissed the blonde. The Kyuubi vessel only giggled and they continued. When the clock struck midnight they fell down on the floor, exhausted. Sasuke had Naruto's head on his chest and Kakashi was behind the blonde. Sasuke shifted so that both him and the Copy-nin were cradling Naruto. Kakashi only yawned and settled to share his body heat with both boys.

* * *

Sakura had no idea why the three guys in her team were smiling the next day. Even Sasuke smiled; a small smile whenever he looked at Naruto. Naruto himself were smiling at everything, but not that big grin he usually had. It was a gentle smile, melting everything close by the warmth hidden inside it. Kakashi was just smiling. When Sakura was not looking, a silent whisper from both Kakashi and Sasuke warmed Naruto's heart into the core: 

"You belong right here, with us."

* * *

-Owari- 

Read and review if you want to.. This one is around a half year old, sooo... it's not perfect.


End file.
